Not the hero Percy's POV
by Keagen
Summary: Percy saves Annabeth but it costs his life. Little spoilers, but not much. Character death. Rated T to be safe.


**Be nice to me please D: This is my first 'character death' story. I added/edit a few things. Hope its a little better. Let me know you opinion on it.**

I looked around at my surroundings. People from Half-blood camp that I knew and didn't, nature spirits, centaurs, and others all fight. Everyone looked exhausted and probably was. I too was exhausted. But I kept fighting. To my right was Annabeth fighting with me. We both were fighting shoulder to shoulder.

I was focusing on a half-blood that was on Kronos team when I heard Thaila cried Annabeth's name with horror and fear. I quickly turned around to see Ethan over her preparing to strike. She must have tripped because she was getting up. My opinion about Ethan wasn't high about him since he repaid me the way he did.

As I was running to help Annabeth, my eye caught something. One of the Greek monsters had trigger a Greek fire like bomb that was going to set off. I cursed in ancient Greek and tried to run faster. I just might make it.

There was a yard left between us so I jumped. I jumped and caught Annabeth, shielding her from the fire blast just as Ethan thrust is sword down at us. We landed hard and rolled a good distant. I blinked the dots out of my eyes. I hated when something like that happens. I heard a moan from under me and look at her to see if she was okay.

"What are you doing, Seaweed Brain?"

She seems fine. I lifted myself off from her not wanting to hurt her anymore. One problem. When I finally got off, pain (and I mean the oh-my-gosh-it-feels-like-my-bones-are-melting- pain) shot through my body and around the spot on my back that keeps me tied to the mortal word. The strength in my arms vanished causing me to collapse. The world was spinning really fast and the pain was making my mind blurry. I realize with a start that the sword had actually made contact with me. Where it is, I don't know.

"Percy!"

"Percy! Please, talk to me."

That was funny. Usually, you don't want me to talk. I sure hope she's not angry with me because of Rachel. I opened my eyes that had be clamped shut and focused on her face. She was crying. She was actually crying. I would have laughed if I weren't withering in pain.

"Annabeth" I whispered. Gosh, even that hurt.

"Percy! Oh gosh, hang on. We're going to get you some help. Just rest."

Rest? Trust me, that's the last thing I wanted to do. Oh well. At least I should tell Annabeth what I've been holding off for a while. Before it's too late. Man, that sounds depressing.

I opened my eyes again to see Annabeth's face. It was harder to focused now, probably because of all the blood I'm losing. I pulled my self up, but not by much. My burnted arm was hold me up so that I was looking at her leveled.

"Annabeth,"

She looked at me with worry in her eyes and her eyebrows furrowed. Why didn't I ever realize how pretty she was? "Annabeth, listen to me."

"What is it, Percy?"

"You need to lead the others. You need to help them. They need you."

"What are you talking about? You're the leader, Seaweed Brain. You lead."

I could feel my strength fading from me arms. I was tempted to lay back down. "No, Annabeth, I'm not going to make this."

I suddenly found something interesting on my hand to avoid that look she gave me. I didn't look at her face but I knew her enough to know what expression she was making. Her eyes would be widening in horror by now.

"Don't talk like that! You're going to live! People need you! . . . I need you . . ."

I sat there looking at her stunned. I never thought I would her that coming from her. In fact, it made me guilty for being a 'coward' as she had said. That still stings even now. I started feeling weak and dizzy so I laid back down. I could feel my breathing getting shallower and I was starting to become dazed.

I looked up at her face again and reached my hand up to stoke her face. She grabbed my hand press it against her cheek. Even more tears were flooding her eyes.

"Never realize how pretty you were. . ."

"Percy, stop that."

"It's true" my voice faded. I was running out of breath. In fact, it felt like I couldn't even breath. And my body was getting weak. Not to mention the tired feeling I had. My eyelids were getting heavy. Like one of those days where you don't want to sleep but your eyes are trying to close? Yeah, it was like that.

She looked away from me. I didn't like that. My eye lids got to heavy so I closed them again.

"What, I don't even get a kiss? Isn't that traditional?" Honestly, I didn't knew what she'll do first. Punch me, kiss me, or just ignore me. But I knew that my time was running out. I started feeling numb around the legs. And trust me, I didn't like that cold feeling I was getting.

I felt her bending over me to kiss. It was probably better then the one I had at the volcano. It amazed me how she still had soft even though she was probably thirsty. Even the smoke scent on her lips weren't that bad.

The darkness was clouding in fast and I was losing my sight. Now was seriously the time to tell her.

"Annabeth, I . . . love. . ."_you_. The shouting in the background sounded far away. I couldnt even see anymore. And I felt tired. So tired. I hope Annabeth got what I said. Too bad I couldnt spend more time with her. My body felt cold and I could barely move it. Thjs was totally not the way I wanted to end.

I felt the strength left me. And I just simply slept. Even though I knew, I'll never wake up again to see Annabeth's lovely face.

_I love you, Annabeth. _


End file.
